pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Dimension: Candace Chronicles
A spin-off of Phineas and Ferb, it takes place in the 2nd dimension before the movie. It revolves around Candace and the Resistance' adventures as they try to free Danville from Dr. Doofenshmirtz, while also maintaining there cover identities as conformists. Heroes Candace Flynn- '''The brave and bold leader of the Resistance, she is dedicated to overthrowing Doofenshmirtz. Although she seems single-minded, she is also compassionate deep down and would do anything to protect her friends and family. '''Jeremy Johnson- '''Candace's life long friend and second-in-command, his loyalty and compassion makes him the glue that holds the team together, he has a crush on Candace, but Candace just thinks of him as a good soldier. '''Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- '''A member of the Resistance and commander of the Firestorm Girls. '''Buford Van Stom- '''The muscle for the Resistance, though very reckless and rebellious, he and Baljeet are both comic relief. '''Baljeet Rai- '''The genius behind the Resistance, though not usually found in battle, he assists the soldiers with scientific knowledge, along with Buford provide comic relief. '''Firestorm Girls- A reserve division of the Resistance, led by Isabella. Spiny- A Inteligent Spinosaurus who revives the Dinosaurs with his partner Tank Tank- A Inteligent and Talking Saichania who builds the weapons for the resistance, with his partner Spiny he revives the Dinosaurs Bowser-''' The Former leader of the Koopa, after the capture of his army he joins to the resistance for free his army 'Melissa- '''A Firestorm girl in-training. '''Irving- '''The Resistance' biggest fan, who accidentally discovers there secret hideout, and blackmails them into making him a temporary member. Villians '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz- '''The tyrannical, yet somewhat childish dictator of Danville. '''Perry the Platyborg- '''Doofenshmirtz' cold and loyal cyborg servant and commander of the Normbots, his one and only emotion is to carry out his master's commands, no matter who he has to kill to do it, it is revealed that he was once an agent of the OWCA who once fought against Doofenshmirtz before he took over. '''Normbots-' Dr. Doofenshmirtz' robot minions, upgraded versions of his henchman Norm, they have two interchangeable heads, Norm's original head which has his polite personality which is mostly used around civilians, and a new head which has a more threatening personality for combat. '''Vanessa Doofenshmirtz- Doofenshmirtz daughter and personal assassin, she loves her father despite him neglecting her and fights on his side to get his attention. She was sent to eliminate the Resistance, until she and Candace became friendly rivals. Gaston Le Mode- '''The world's most famous fashion designer, though he only designs Dooferalls, he wants revenge against Candace and the Resistance for destroying his latest line, Doofenshmirtz creates a cybersuit to fight against them. '''Terry the Tyrannobot- '''A former Agent of the OWCA, years ago he commands a group of Agents to stop Doofenshmirtz but their fail, he was captured and rebuilted as a Cyborg '''Cyber-Animal-Agents- They were Former Agents of the OWCA captured and rebuilted by Doofeshmirtz as a Cyborgs. Mindy- '''A narssistic prison ward at Doof-catraz, who picks on the prisoners much like a mean girl in a high school. '''Stacy Hirano- '''Once a founding member of the Resistance, along with Candace and Jeremy, until she suffered critical injuries during battle and was presumed dead, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz actually rebuilt her as a cyborg, blaming Candace for her tragedy, she's been obsessed with killing her. In a flesh-like diguise, Stacy returned to Resistance to gain there trust until she lured the Resitance into a trap, and forced Candace to fight her, but Candace didn't finish her when she won the battle. Then Stacy saved her and Resitance from the bomb Doofenshmirtz planted in the building they fought in, but was trapped inside, her fate since, is unknown. Other '''Major Monogram- The former leader of the OWCA, and once Perry's commanding officer, Doofenshmirtz' prisoner. Linda Flynn- '''Candace's mother. '''Phineas and Ferb- Candace's brother and step-brother respectivley, they are completly conformed to Doofenshmirtz society, and are unaware that Candace leads the Resistance.. Ducky Momo- '''Candace's favorite cartoon character before Dr. Doofenshmirtz took over. '''Charlene Doofenshmirtz- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz' ex-wife, who lives in fear of him. Episodes- may not be in order '''The Spy- Candace and Resistance meet a girl named Vanessa, whom unknown to them is a spy sent by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The Beginning- '''After the Resistance finds signs of the missing member Stacy Hirano, Candace and Jeremy flahback to when they were children, when they discovered Perry's old lair, and first made a stand against Dr. Doofenshmirtz. '''Battle for Mars- '''Baljeet builds a portal to Mars, and the Resistance uses it to convince the Martains into helping them, unfortunatly Perry finds the portal and attacks Mars with his robot army. '''Secrets Discovered- '''The Resistance discovers the remians of the OWCA organization, Dr. Doofenshmirtz uses there secret files to kidnap the former agents and turn them into cyborgs. '''Fashion Disaster- '''The Resistance attacks Gaston Le Mode's latest line of Dooferalls, Doofenshmirtz creates a cyber suit, to get revenge on them. '''Hollywood Horror- Doofenshmirtz is making a movie about himself, with the Resistance as the antagonists. they go undercover as actors, only to discover it's a trap. Armaggedon-inator- '''A battle between the Resistance and Doofenshmirtz acidentally reactivates the very weapon Doofenshmirtz used to take over the tri-state area, the Armaggedon-inator, the Resistance and Doofenshmirtz must work together to stop it. '''Rock n' Roll Rebelion- '''To get there message out to the people of Danville, Candace and the Resistance go undercover as a rock band, but Doofenshmirtz is determined to destroy them, when the song they sing isn't about him. '''The Tyrannobot- '''Tank, Spiny and Baljeet founds a secret tunnel on their house conducting to a OWCA secret base Baljeet discovers that base belongs to his former pet Terry he remebers that Terry dissapears years ago but during a battle with the Cyber-Animal agents their discovered what Terry has been corrupted by Heinz. '''The Recruit- '''A new Firestorm Girl named Melissa is about to start her training, when the Resistance leaves for a mission, but while there gone the Platyborg and the Normbots invade there headquarters, Melissa has to stop them. '''Welcome to Doof-catraz Part 1- When the Resistance gets word that there uneasy ally Vanessa has been arrested and going to the inescapable Doof-catraz prison, Candace and Jeremy go in disguised as Guard-bots, along the way they run into the sadistic warden Mindy. Welcome to Doof-catraz Part 2- '''While planning an escape attempt from Doof-catraz, Candace and Jeremy are caught and become prisoners, they also meet Vanessa, now together they must escape the prison. '''Buford Quits- '''When Candace gets mad at Buford for not following orders, Buford decides to quit the Resistance, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get Buford to come to his side. '''Isabella and the Fortress of Sap- '''To produce a bubble-like force field, Baljeet needs sap from a maraca nu tree, so Candace send Isabella and the Firestorm girls on a mission to find one. '''A Koopa on The Resistance- Years ago a squad of Normbots have invaded the Mushroom Kingdoom and they captured all his residents only has a surviver and it is Bowser he meets Candace and The Resistance and joins to it for free his Koopa Army Dinosaurs Return- Tank founds a lot of Dinosaur DNA and he has the idea for Bring it to life but he needs Bowser's Fire, Terry's Card-Laser and a O.W.C.A.'s computer but Tyrannobot and Platyborg has sended with Turtledrone, Chihuahuaborg and Pandabot for stop them Candace's Vacation- '''Deciding that Candace needed a vacation, the Resistance bring her to a luxury spa, while they go on there next mission to stop the unveiling of Doofenshmirtz' next Normbot model, but the spa is a trap, and the Resistance can't stop the Normbot on there own. '''The Clones- When the Resistance becomes more popular, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of them to make them look evil in the public eye. Back to the Past Part 1- When the Resistance finds a time machine, Candace and Jeremy go back in time to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz' ascencion to power, but the Platyborg follows them. Back to the Past Part 2- Candace and Jeremy were too late to stop the invasion, and the Platyborg has gone after there younger selves. '''The Fan- '''A boy named Irving discovers the Resistance hideout, now the Resistance has no choice but to make him a temporary member until they can erase his memory, but he proves to be more trouble than he's worth. '''The Battle- '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz kidnaps the Resistance and forces Candace into a one-on-one battle with the Platyborg, in exchange for there lives. '''The Defect- '''During production of the Normbots one of them is stuck in hs polite personality, after he is exhiled from Doofenshmirtz' army the Resistance rescues him, and he helps them find Doof's robot factory. '''Microspic Infiltration- '''Baljeet shrinks the team so they can get passed the security system around the main satellite dish controlling the Normbots, but the security system proves more sophisticated then they thought. '''The Traitor Part 1- '''The Resitance find the long missing member, Stacy, who says she's found the key to stopping Doofenshmirtz for good. '''The Traitor Part 2- '''Stacy lures the Resistance into a trap, and reveals she was rebuilt by Doofenshmirtz as a cyborg, she forces Candace to fight her to the death, but can Candace fight her best friend? '''Love and War- '''To distract Candace from fighting him, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates a Love-inator to and makes Candace fall in love with Jeremy, in her lovestruck state, Candace has lost interest in fighting Doofenshmirtz, so it's up to the Resistance to turn Candace back to normal. Category:Spin offs Category:Fanon Works Category:2nd Dimension